batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Arkham Origins
Batman: Arkham Origins is a 2013 action-adventure video game and a prequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Unlike its predecessors, the game was developed by Warner Bros. Games Montréal, rather than Rocksteady Studios. As with the others, however, it was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on October 25 2013 worldwide for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC, and Wii U. The game was handled by a completely new team of developers, and Roger Craig Smith and Troy Baker replaced Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill as Batman and the Joker. The story is set several years before Arkham Asylum and features a younger and less refined Batman on Christmas Eve. Black Mask has hired eight of the greatest assassins in the world to Gotham City to kill Batman and receive an incredible reward of $50,000,000. Other villains, such as the Joker and the Penguin take advantage of the fact that Batman is under siege by both Gotham's criminals and the corrupt GCPD and launch schemes of their own. Batman is forced to fend off these assassins, apprehend Black Mask, and make his first steps towards becoming the Dark Knight. Gameplay Batman: Arkham Origins is an open world action-adventure game played from a third person perspective. The player assumes the role of Batman in an area of Gotham City, which he can navigate with the use of his cape and grapnel gun. The entirety of the two explorable islands are open to the player almost immediately, allowing Batman to explore at his leisure. Batman's Detective Vision is given greater importance in Arkham Origins. Batman can use it to scan crime scenes and piece together events that took place. 3D holograms act out theoretical scenrios of crimes, and points of interest are highlighted that give Batman further clues. The crimes can be played through at real time, and players can move through virtual recreations of crimes from different angles as well as move back and forth through the crime or view it in reverse or slow motion. There are several crime scenes to solve throughout the game, some larger than others, and Batman will provide a rundown of the events of each crime as he solves them. Batman once again makes use of a large arsenal of gadgets, many of which return from the previous games. New gadgets include the Remote Claw, a device that can be used to tether two points, objects, or enemies together. Enemies and objects will be pulled together by the Remote Claw, providing takedown opportunities; Batman can also use the fired tethers as tightropes, giving him extra vantage points. The Concussion Detonator is a small device used to stun and disorient groups of enemies, and can be utilized in combat. While not wielded as a gadget in the traditional sense, Shock Gloves can be used by Batman to give him an incredible edge on enemies, allowing him to attack without worrying about what weapons or defences enemies are using, as well as drastically increasing his power. The Shock Gloves can also be used to power up generators, opening up access to locked areas. The game includes a fast travel system. Batman can remotely summon the Batwing to transport him to other areas of the map, allowing him to travel much faster that gliding and grappling would allow. Towers prevent the Batwing from being usable in some areas, and must be taken down by Batman. These towers often require intelligent use of gadgets to disable, and many are not possible to remove immediately. Different enemy types have been added to the game's combat system. The martial artist is capable of blocking, evading, and countering Batman's attacks, and need to be countered with correct timing in order to be defeated. Armored enforcers are invulnerable to Batman's attacks until they have their armor removed, after which a beatdown can be performed to knock them out. Finally Venom-enhanced enemies possess great strength and are capable of charging at and grabbing Batman, which renders him vulnerable to attacks by other enemies; they can only be defeated once their Venom storage tanks are removed, after which they are essentially the same as regular enemies. Arkham Origins features several side missions. "Most Wanted" missions involve Batman tracking down and apprehending supervillains unrelated to the game's main plot, such as Anarky and Mad Hatter; once "Most Wanted" missions are completed, an upgrade to Batman's gadgets or abilities is rewarded. "Crimes in Progress" are small events which occur in the game that can be undertaken; they usually involve saving vagrants from police assault, snitches from being tortured, and gang wars being stopped. Collectibles and puzzles return, and are once again provided by the Riddler, under the alias of "Enigma". These no longer involve riddles, but are a plot by Enigma to blackmail evidence on major individuals and rid the city of corruption. Category:Batman: Arkham series Category:Video games